


Don't Hold The Wall

by drwatsom



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tattoos, badboy!cas, shy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwatsom/pseuds/drwatsom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives the man a ghost of a smile, and its effect tells him all he needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold The Wall

Inspired by [Don't Hold The Wall by Justin Timberlake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWd4BJRExNw&feature=kp)

* * *

 

Castiel sees him first. He can’t make out his words over the tinkling of ice inside tumblers and the shimmering laughter of the women who have flocked to his table near the bar. But he doesn’t need to hear him. He can read this man.

  
That’s when he glances over, and their gazes collide.

  
Castiel traces the swirling ink covering his forearms and takes in this man’s timid posture, his weak grimace. He’s never seen such palpable, poorly-masked discomfort in a human. The man is battling with his own instincts, clearly, and the cause is all too apparent. Castiel gives him a ghost of a smile, and its effect tells him all he needs to know.

  
He rises and strides easily to the table, seemingly oblivious to the sea of high ponytails and hoop earrings, eyes locked on the island of sinew and scar tissue in their midst.

  
In one swift movement, he extends a hand to the man and sets his jaw, making his intent as clear as he can manage without losing himself completely. The man laughs. Shocked, he wipes his hands on his dark jeans and rubs his chin.

  
It takes only a few minutes before Dean has forgotten the powdery smell of perfume, and Castiel is chanting this new, brilliant name against his neck.


End file.
